Ryelsi Drabbles
by Melody Malone
Summary: Some dripping with cuteness Ryelsi drabbles, part of a challege. Read them, and love them :p HSM3 spoilers inside.


**AN: Okay, so I took up jdphoenix's Call to Fanfiction. I did it a little differently, by picking the titles using a random number generator. Way more fun and challenging that way :p Note: HSM3 spoilers, as always. All of these drabs can kind of lead into eachother, which I didn't realise until it was finished. So yay!**

**Ryelsi Drabbles**

_Gift_

If Ryan hadn't told her what a gift she had, she never would've been able to finish the Senior Year show. She sat at the piano, writing the piece for Troy and Gabriella, and with every note she wrote, another fresh tear came to her eye. This would be the last duet she wrote for them, and she had to write something that would do them both justice. One that would prove to everyone watching what a perfect couple they were, and how much she strived to fall in love just like they had. Angrily, she threw down her pencil onto the piano, and stared at the music. This wasn't good enough. The next time she pulled her eyes away from the screen, she saw Ryan sitting next to her, pouring a cup of tea. Before she could stop him, he started playing the unfinished song.  
"It's beautiful." He said.  
"Thanks." She said shyly, not believing it herself.  
"No I mean, really. This, the prom number, everything." He reassured her, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.  
"You don't mean that. You're only telling me this because Sharpay wants something from me." She shrugged. "You don't have to lie Ryan, really. Tell Sharpay I'll get her a nice solo."  
"Kelsi..." He whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you realise how amazing you are? You have...such an amazing gift." His lips grazed her ear, and she shivered.  
"You're just saying--"  
"I'm not just saying that." He interrupted. "Julliard would be crazy to not want someone with an amazing talent like you."

_Knight_

Ryan didn't realise just how much he was Kelsi's night in shining armor. The nearer the show got, the more despondent the cast got, and the angrier and more temperamental Sharpay got.  
"Kelsi, focus! We're never going to get this part right if your heads always in the clouds!" She snapped, slamming her hand down on the top of the piano. Ryan looked over from where he was working on the choreography with Martha and a group of dancers, and saw how terrified Kelsi looked. The same expression she got everytime she talked to Sharpay.  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just when Gabriella did it..."  
"Gabriella isn't here, get over it Kelsi! Play it again, and make sure you do it right this time!" Ryan shook his head, and called for the dancers to take a break, and rushed over to the piano.  
"Sharpay, leave her alone! She's upset, just like the rest of us." He argued, closing the piano before Kelsi got a chance to play it. "I think you should go and cool off."  
"Ryan, this is the most important show of our lives! Don't you want us to do well! Don't you want the scholarship!"  
"In case you're forgetting, Kelsi's up for the scholarship as well, so she needs to be as clear headed as us. So just....go." He said, slightly begging her with his eyes. Sharpay glared at the pair of them, and stormed off. Ryan sat on the stool next to Kelsi, and wrapped his arms around her as she began shaking.  
"She's gone." He reassured. "The dragon has been slayed." Kelsi let out a giggle.  
"I don't know how much more I can take..." She whispered into his chest. He smiled gently, liking being this close to her.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let her hurt you again."

_Routine_

Kelsi's routine was the same every day. She would get to school way before everyone else, and then she'd go to her classes. In her free periods she'd find her way back to the music room to write more songs, or to just play around on the piano. Then after the last bell rung, she'd go back there to finish up for an hour or so before heading home, doing her homework, and going to sleep, only to repeat it all the next day. But one day, she didn't do it on her own. The second she walked into the music room one morning, the smell of tea was already filling the room, and there was a blonde boy wearing a hat sitting at the piano already.  
"Ryan, what are you doing here?" She smiled. He turned round, and awarded her a winning smile. He'd asked her to prom the day before, so she wasn't sure what he wanted now. "And what are you playing?"  
"Oh, just a little piece I wrote...For you." He said, continuing to play. "But I don't want this to just be a solo. I want it to be a duet." He looked up at her, and laughed at her confused face. "I mean...I don't just wanna be your date to the prom. I want to be your boyfriend. So what do you say?" Kelsi's face turned beet red, and taking a deep breath, she nodded ever so slightly.

_Why?_

As the cast all filed out of the theater, Kelsi was still in a dream-like state. She couldn't believe she was going to Julliard. She'd dreamt of it since she was a little girl, and now it was really happening. But doubt crept in. They should've picked Sharpay, she'd do better in the long run, she wouldn't be a disappointment. Why did they pick her?  
"Hey composer." Said Ryan, sitting next to her on the edge of the stage. "Not coming to the after party? I hear Sharpay got us a karaoke machine. Fun."  
"...Why did they pick me?" She said, almost in a whisper, hoping Ryan wouldn't hear her. But Ryan hung on her every word.  
"Because you're the best composer East High has ever seen, and you'll be the...most beautiful, talented composer at Julliard." Kelsi felt herself turning red at the words.  
"...Why did you ask me to prom?" She asked. "I'm not beautiful."  
"...At first it was because Sharpay asked me to." He admitted. Kelsi's eyes widened, and she went to stood up. "No! But the more I thought about it...the more I realised I wanted to, anyway. There's not a single person I want to be going to college with more than you." Kelsi smiled, and they both shyly leaned in for a kiss.

_Album_

As Kelsi sat in one of the recording studios at Julliard, she was having trouble working out what to get Ryan for their year anniversary. It had been a year since she and Ryan had sat in the music room at East High and he had asked her to the prom. As far as Kelsi was concerned, that counted at their anniversary. Tapping her fingers on the piano, a melody suddenly filled her head, and quickly transposed to her fingers, and rushing into the studio, she quickly set the music to record as she had been taught. She didn't leave the room until she had wrote ten songs, all about Ryan. Happy with the finished work, she quickly burned the songs onto a CD, and wrapped it, writing a note on a card.

To Ryan,  
It's been a rocky year, but we've made it. All these songs are about you, and therefore come from the heart. I love you.  
Kelsi xx

_Dependence_

Ryan,

I'm writing this to you on the happiest day of my life, and I truly don't know how to thank you enough. You are my inspiration, I never would've survived moving so far away from my family if I didn't have you giving me hugs, and words of encouragement. I never would've got through college if I didn't have you to talk to every night, to run through my assignments with. I never would've made friends if you hadn't been the one pushing me forward to talk to people, or been the one I could lean on when someone knocked my confidence. I never would've coped with knowing I was pregnant with your baby if you weren't so calm, and happy about it. Most importantly, I don't think I would be the person I am today if it wasn't you making me laugh, and giving me something to wake up for every day. I can't believe that by the time you read this letter, I'll be your wife. I love you so much.

Love, Kelsi Evans.


End file.
